Playmates
by deformed beauty
Summary: Sakura and her mom is going to a friends house, friends and cute stuff!


a/n: this is just a cute story I came up with .

_Playmates_

"Sakura-chan, are you ready yet?" Sakuras mom, Shizuka was standing by the stairs. Shizuka was going to a little gathering with her daughter today. Shizuka was asked to bring Naruto, a shunned and hated boy in Konoha, by the hokage and so Shizuka couldn't say no. Shizuka had always believed that no kid wether demon or not was evil from the beginning and she believed in a good childhood for everyone.

Sakura was in her room,upstairs, fixing her hair one last time before running down to her mother.

"Mom,who is coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"It's a boy from your academy, his name is Naruto, you've maybe met him before?" Shizuka said.

"No, I don't think so," Sakura was thrilled to have someone with her today, she would be meeting a few kids in her age. She hoped that he weren't mean like the other kids in her school, though.

They finally reached their destination, a tall apartment building. They went to the apartments and located Narutos door. They knocked and immediatly heard someone rush to the door. The door was opened by a small, blond and blue eyed boy. He eyed them curiously.

Sakura hid behind her mothers legs and peeked out at the boy.

"Hello, my name is Shizuka, I'm here to pick you up," Shizuka introduced herself and smiled. Naruto smiled in recognition. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna be hokage one day!" He took a pose and introduced himself cheerfully. Shizuka smiled and pushed Sakura out a bit.

"Say hi, Sakura," her mother said.

"Hello, I'm Sakura," Sakura blushed in embarressment. She wasn't used talking to someone her age. Naruto grinned, he was so lucky today. _'She's so cute!'_

Shizuka took both childrens hands in her own and went to their next destination. The Uchiha mansion.

Shizuka knocked on the Uchihas door and it was opened by Itachi an eleven-year old boy who already looked far more mature than his age.

"Hello, Itachi, where is your mom?" Shizuka smiled gently.

"She's in the garden," Itachi answered, he let them in and led them through the huge mansion.

The garden was beautiful and by the pond was Mikoto, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother.

"Good to see you, Shizuka!" Mikoto smiled at both the children.

"Good morning!" Shizuka smiled and looked at Sasuke and Itachi.

"This is Sasuke and Itachi," Mikoto introduced her children to Sakura and Naruto. They nodded.

"Itachi's becoming quite the gentleman, ne Mikoto?" Shizuka said. Mikoto looked at Itachi and smiled.

"Yes, isn't he," Mikoto hugged Itachi. Shizuka grabbed Itachi's cheek and pulled. Poor Itachi, he was almost choking. His own brother was quietly laughing in the background and so was Naruto. Sakura giggled at the scene. And then there was a 'poof' from Mikotos arms and nothing was left but a piece of wood. Itachi reappeared beside his mother, loosing up his collar.

Sasuke looked a bit proud and jealous at his brother. Naruto watched with excitement and Sakura gaped.

"That was a nice kawarimi, Itachi," Mikoto praised.

"Was that a nin-jutsu?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked at the boy and nodded.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked timidly. And so Itachi began to explain everything about the ninja world. Truth was that he really enjoyed being the center of attention when it came to his brother and his friends or to be friends.

Lunch was soon prepared and then the door bell rang when they were setting the table.

Itachi got the door again. He opened and was greeted by a tall man,he didn't look so very happy even if his children was right beside him. Itachi didn't like the man.

"Welcome in," Itachi said. Mikoto came to the door and greeted the man as the Kazekage. He explained that he had to drop his kids off for a while because he had business to do. He also said that he had talked to Mikoto's husband and that he ahd agreed. Mikoto understood and told him that he could pick them up anytime.

Sakura curiously looked at the hall where the kazekage's family stood.

"Alright then, I'll see you later then," Mikoto said good bye to the kazekage and then brought the kids to the living room.

"Sakura-chan,who was that?" Naruto bounced up and down trying to see over Sakura's head. Sakura had quickly made Naruto her first friend and had also learned that the only way he would ever shut up was if you hit him on the head...a few times.

"Naruto,stop that and I don't know," Sakura answered looking a bit aggrivated.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I don't know!" Sakura waved her fist at him, threatened him to say one more word.

"Ahaha..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

They were interrupted by Mikoto when she said that lunch was ready. All the kids ran to the tables, claiming a seat.

The sand siblings split up by the tables, Temari, the dirty blond girl, sat by Itachi, Kankuro sat beside her and Gaara stood still, not knowing where he would sit.

Mikoto saw him and directed him to a free seat by Sakura. Gaara held his teddy bear and hopped up on his chair, looking curiously at Sakura. _'What a wierd hair coulour she have,'_ he thought.

Sakura looked back equally curious about Gaara. She smiled a small smile. Gaara looked at her confusingly wich made Sakura smile more.

"Hi, my name is Sakura," Sakura introduced herself cautiously. Gaara stared even more confused at Sakura, did she actually talk to him, most kids would cry just at the sight of him.

"I-i'm Gaara..." Gaara introcuced himself just as cautiously. Sakura smiled and turned back to her food. They continued to talk quietly until they knew where they had each other, soon they were laughing with each other, at least Sakura was. Gaara was foreign with the laugh and the nature behind it. He knew that you did that when you were happy, but he had never actually experienced it. He was happy to try it out with his new non-proclaimed friend.

They finished their lunch and were now playing hide-and-seek.

Sakura was counting to one hundred and the other boys were hiding.

"53...54...55...56...57?" She stopped and peeked out from her hands. _'Coast clear!'_

"100, ready or not here I come!" Sakura yelled and began searching the ground floor. She ran to the closet by the door, opened it and found Sasuke and Naruto wrestling around trying to claim the closet as their own hiding spot.

"No, I got here first!" Naruto choked out from behind the jackets.

"No, _I_ got here first, you dobe!" Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders trying to shove him out of the opened door.

"Uuh..." Sakura sweatdropped, she decided back away, slooowly.

She decided to find the other two boys. She ran up the stairs, walked in to a room and looked under a bed. Nothing, maybe the closet. She opened and saw a giant bubble made out of sand.

_'This keeps getting wierder...'_ Sakura thought. She poked the bubble and it moved. _'Is that Gaara?'_ She thought when she saw a pair of green eyes peek out.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked and raised her eyebrows (Yes, eyebrowS, cuz they ain't been taught the one eyebrow thingy yet!). Gaara looked scared for a moment,but realeased the jutsu.

"I-i'm hiding..." he said confused, he thought they were supposed to do that.

"Yeah, but I can still see your sand," Sakura said in a matter of factly voice.

"Oh, but did I lose then?" Gaara asked, he stepped out of the closet.

"Naaw, I found Naruto and Sasuke first," She answered smiling. They heard something bump around on the floor under the. "See,that was them!" She grinned. Sakura really liked Gaara, he was so cute and she was enjoying the confused looks he gave when he didn't understand why she did certain things. _'Like this!'_ Sakura thought she would mess around with him just because.

She leaned in and gave the confused boy a peck on the cheek. He blushed hard and he looked like he was going to burst with questions. Sakura giggled and ran away, leaving Gaara alone, in search for Itachi.

She looked in every single room until she went past a window. She saw something black from one of the trees outside the window. She went to the window and saw Itachi taking a nap on one of the branches.

_'Hihihi, gotta wake you up, now don't we!'_ Sakura thought, smirking for the first time. Man, those Uchihas weren't good influence. She made her way to the bathroom and took a glass of cold water to the window. She opened it carefully and leaned out a bit, but she then tripped on the carpet and accidently threw the whole glass at him. SMASH!

Itachi got dripping wet and fell off the tree. He landed on the ground safely thanks to his ninja skills. He stood still for a whole minute before he began sawying around and then he just fell down to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Aaaah!! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sakura saw everything and then kept ranting on and on about how sorry she was and how she going to make it up to him all the way down the stairs and out to the garden. She ran to Itachi's still form and knelt beside him. She looked at the boy and saw a big bump right on his forehead.

_'GAAAAH!! I killed him!! I'mgonnagotoprisonandthenIwillnevergetoutandthenhe'sgonnahatemeforeverandthenmymomwillhatemeandeveryonewillhatemeandthenIwon'tgetajobandthenI'lllivehomelessandstarvetodeath!! Nooooooo!!!'_ Sakura imagined her worst nightmare to come true and didn't notice Itachi stirring. She eventually got so frightened that she passed out.

--------------------77777

The next morning Sakura awoke back at home again, thinking that everything was just a nightmare. _'And I thought I finally made friends too...'_ Sakura sighed. She jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen. Her mother stood by the stove cooking something wierd again.

"Good morning Sakura, it's good to see that you're okay again," Shizuka smiled at her depressed daugther.

"Good morning..." Sakura yawned before sitting by the table.

"Sakura,what's wrong, I thought you were happy that you made friends yesterday," Shizuka got worried that something might have happened yesterday.

"Nothing," Sakura finally registrated what her mom said and her eyes widened. _'But,but, that means that I really made friends yesterday and we really did have fun and we really did play hide-and-seek and...that I really...NOOOOOO!'_ Sakura shrieked in her mind and then ran to her room, slammed her door shut and jumped down under her bed covers.

_'If I really did kill Itachi then the police will find out and then they'll come after me! What will I do?'_ Sakura racked her brain for anything useful and finally concluded that she had to run away. _I have to get away or they'll catch me, but where and how?'_ Sakura decided to take her backback and pack anything that she would need for this, clothes (dress,pants and shirt.-Sakura), money (don't have any, so anything valuable.-Sakura) and food (candy,candy and chocolate.-Sakura).

Shizuka knocked on Sakura's door to see if everything was alright,but Sakura didn't answer. She opened the door and found i empty, the window was opened and the sheets were tied together. Shizuka ran to the window to see if Sakura was still somewhere near. And near she was, Sakura hadn't come very far in fact, she was still climbing the sheets. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes and didn't dare set down a foot more.

Shizuka almost sweatdropped if it weren't for her daughters safety.

"Sakura, what are you doing,no, dont' answer that, get up here!" Shizuka reached down for her daughters hand, but she was too far down.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried. She didn't have the energy to hold the sheets much more. Sakura glided down the sheets and eventually let go.

"Nooo!" Shizuka shrieked. Sakura yelled out as well. Bump!

"Oww!" Sakura was rubbing her butt. Shizuka blinked, her daughter was still alive.

Sakura looked down at her butt and realized that she was alive as well. _'What the...?'_ Shizuka ran down the stairs and out the door, yes, her daughter was alive and kicking.

It seemed like the overestimated the height. It was only about half a metre down to the ground and Sakura hadn't dared to look down while her mother was too worried about Sakura to notice.

"Sakura!" Shizuka ran to Sakura and hugged her. "You scared me to death!" Shizuka yelled at the teary eyed Sakura.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again!" Sakura promised.

"Why did you ever for that for?" Shizuka asked when she had calmed down a bit. Sakura told her mother what happened the other day and why she was so desperate to escape.

"Well, you'll have to apologize to Itachi, we can go over there tomorrow," Shizuka said.

"Wait, he's not dead?!" Sakura couldn't believe it, he wasn't dead.

"No, he woke up when you passed out," Shizuka smiled and Sakura sighed, very relieved.

-------------------------77777

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Shizuka yelled out to Sakura from the stairs. Why does she always take such a long time, Shizuka asked herself.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back. She bounced down the stairs, smiling to her mother.

"Can we pick up Naruto again?" Sakura asked her mother eagerly.

"I'm sure we could, if Naruto's free today," Shizuka answered.

"Oh, I'm sure, he doesn't have anything to do than eating ramen, ramen and ramen!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of Naruto doing what he liked best.

"Haha, let's go get him then" And they walked away again.

-------------------------777777

a/n: hihi,it was kinda fun to write this, if only I didn't have to write it over and over again just because I wasn't happy with the old versions.


End file.
